Something
by IwasBornaRainicorn
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess have been in a happy, loving relationship for almost a year now, that is until she complicates it by asking Finn for a very special something. Now Finn needs help, and only one girl in all of Ooo can help him out with his odd request. Will she comply to his request? And if she does, how much of their relationship will it change? ONESHOT.


Something

Finn needed help, and not the kind of help he could ask from Jake without getting an awkward glance and an hour long lecture. He couldn't ask bubblegum either-not like he'd have the guts to ask her anyways-in that situation he'd just get a slap and an angry princess storming away from him. So the only person (preferably of the female persuasion) he could turn to for help in such hopeless times was Marceline. They were cool; he just hoped she wouldn't laugh at him.

He dialed her number on Jakes camera phone and the second she picked up the phone he shrieked:

"Marceline! Can you be at the Tree Fort in 20 minutes?"

He could practically hear her smugness from across the line as she lazily replied.

"Oh Finn, you insult my talents, I can be there in 10!" She boasted, and the next sound Finn heard was her hanging up. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the first part was over and done with, but the hardest part had yet to come.

He sat, knees tucked in, waiting for Marceline's arrival on the little boat that hung precariously on a tree limb. She floated by, 10 minutes late; her long messy locks tied back, wearing an oversized gray sweater, and an annoying grin that spread ear to ear. Finn glared her down, as she descended from high above his head, to casually floating in the air right across from him.

"What?" She asked, sitting down cross-legged in midair, all while looking at Finn curiously.

"Marceline, you're late!" He burst. He was working on a set schedule and she was jacking it all up.

"No I'm not. You said 20 minutes, and it's been 20 minutes, you can't complain." She calmly explained.

"Well…Yeah, but you said you'd be here earlier!" He cried out, while he threw his hands in the air, about ready to challenge this chick to a duel. He really wished he didn't need such an embarrassing favor from her right now.

"That's where you're wrong, I said I can be there in 10, not that I would be. You're just lucky I decided to show, I was in the middle of some very important business." She countered; she then waved her hand dismissively as she added; "Besides I had stuff to do."

She tucked herself in comfortably inside the boat, and in response it creaked under the added weight, Finn giggled, most of his annoyance disappearing. She tried changing her sitting position, and each time she did the creaking got louder, as did Finns laughing.

"Shut up." She snapped, settling down for a slouching position. She narrowed her eyes at him, but the expression soon left her face and was replaced with curiosity as she rested her cheek in her palm, "What's up Finn? On the phone it sounded like you guys were in trouble, but by the looks of things," She paused to glace at her surroundings, "It doesn't seem like anything urgent."

"No Marcy, that's where you're wrong, this is urgent!"

"You and I must have different definitions of urgent; because I don't see any monsters or spider koalas ripping your face off."

He checked the sides of the boat to make sure they were alone, and then turned to Marceline, a look of pure seriousness on his face, a look that didn't fit Finn well. It made him look like a total wiener dog in her eyes, but it did get rid of most of her joking attitude, and help her realize that to Finn what was about to go down was really important. He scooted in to where their shoes barely touched, learned over, grasped her wrists, and pulled her in. Her face was maybe a foot away from his, he was really invading her space, and she _needs_ her space.

"Marcy, listen I have to tell you something really important."

She couldn't help but sneak in a joke, as an attempt to lower the high levels of awkward she was feeling right now, "Finn, you've surpassed your quota of weirdness for today, you can stop now."

"Marceline, I'm being serious! Just listen to me!"

"I really hope you're not gonna profess your undying love for me!"

Finns face scrunched up in disgust, "What no!" He immediately released Marceline's wrists, "What the heck! What would make you think that?"

"Well, I don't know it just seems like you want to make out with me!"

Finn shut up right then and there, his face was redder than a tomato, and his body tried to curl itself into ball, as a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment. Then it clicked in Marceline's head, he wanted to kiss her and not just a peck on the lips either, he wanted full blown tongue action. As much as she wanted to quiver from the mere thought, she held it back, and tried to look and act as sincere as she possibly could.

"Finn, why would you want to kiss me?" She started off slowly

_Here it comes_, Finn thought, _the moment you've been dreading._

He swallowed the lump in his throat and started to talk, He suddenly wished he was a s good as talking to ladies as Jake was, "Well you see, Flame Princess and I have been going out for awhile now, and on our last date she said she wanted to try _real kissing_, you know with tongue," He shivered at the memory, but continued his story, when he was sure that Marceline was still listening, " I promised her we would try on our next date, and that's tonight, in like 30 minutes! I've never kissed anyone like that before! I was just hoping that, if I could kiss you, I would have some kind of experience, so I won't be so nervous when I kiss FP."

This was a lot of info for Marceline to take in at once, but she felt as if she had a pretty clear understanding of Finns dilemma, "Ok so what you're basically saying is that you want to make out with me, as practice, so that when you make out with your girl friend, it won't be as awkward."

"Yes!" Finn shrieked, he was right in trusting Marcy with this, he knew she would understand.

"Ok, Hero," She started, "The only thing I don't understand is why you would come to me for this kind of help. I mean Finn, Ooo is filled with princesses who would give their left leg for a chance to make out with you! So… why me?"

"You're the only girl I can talk to, I mean I talk to flame princess and bubblegum all the time, but when it comes to embarrassing junk, or just wanting to hang out with someone that I won't feel weird around… no matter how uncomfortable things get. I'd rather be with you."

That's all Marceline really had to hear, she smiled at him, and Finn returned it, without a second thought over the consequences of what she was really doing, she leaned in and kissed him. Finn was shocked at first, but calmed down, realizing that this is what he wanted to do in the first place, he kissed her back, and as soon as he did her tongue slithered out of her mouth, and licked his lips. He opened his mouth at her command, and her tongue probed every corner and crevice of his mouth. As much as Finn tried to be in control of their kiss, he knew as much as she did that Marceline was the one who was in charge. She was doing most of the work, nibbling on his lower lip, and poking his tongue with hers. He was too shy, but with enough encouragement, she felt Finn get more and more involved in their kiss. Once she added kindling to his flame, there was no way she could control it anymore. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands dug into his shoulders, while Finns fingers tangled in her hair, and his lower body was almost dry humping hers.

Marceline could've kept this kiss going until dawn if she wanted too, she didn't really need to breathe, but unlike her, Finn did. After a good minute of making out, he ripped himself away; a trail of saliva dripping from his lips, clung to hers. She laughed at the sight before her, Finn with his shirt and hat all tousled and his hair a wreck. He was panting all the while, his cheeks red from the lack of oxygen. Marceline on the other hand didn't look any better, her hair was probably worse than his, it was loose now, and she wasn't quite sure what happened to her hair band. At least she wasn't out of breath.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." She smirked.

Finn was still panting but he managed to reply, "It's cool. Thanks by the way, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

They just sat there, still in each other's arms, staring. Marceline wanted to lean in for another kiss, but she knew it would be completely uncalled for. Finn was a taken man, he was about to go on a date later tonight, and repeat everything that just happened with_ another girl_. For the first time in a long time, Marceline saw past Finn as her little 12 year old buddy that helped her strangle pixies and record her jam sessions, she saw him as the 15 year old boy who was growing up, who was becoming a man.

This tender moment could've lasted a lot longer if it wasn't interrupted by Jake stretching his legs up to the side of the boat, to check up on Finn. If only for a second, Jake saw the two teens, all over each other, legs and arms all tangled up, but maybe it was just his imagination, because the very next second both were on opposite sides of the boat. He ignored what he thought he saw at first, and turned to Finn.

"Bro, what are you doing up here messing around with Marceline!" Marcy giggled at _'messing around'_, because that's exactly what they were doing, "You have a date in like 20 minutes!"

"We were just talking, sorry I must have lost track of time." Finn lied, a guilty look on his face, lying was against his moral code, but he couldn't tell Jake what was actually going on.

Jake turned to Marceline, "Sorry Marcy, but Finn has got to get ready, I mean look at him he's all sweaty, and his hairs a mess, he can't go walking around like this!"

"Yeah sure Jake," Marceline leaned in and touched Finns knee and mouthed _'good luck'_, he nodded, and she started to float away, "I'll see you dudes later!"

Finn watched her leave, his mind still stuck on Marcy, his Bro tried to snap him out of his thoughts by talking, but Finn only heard about half of what Jake was saying.

_Late. Date. Princess. _

"You go down stairs; I'll be out in a minute."

Jake sighed overdramatically, and left, mumbling the whole time about Finn needing to learn more responsibility.

Finn slouched in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest; there was just something about her style, or maybe it was her smile that made Finn wonder. He tried shaking the thoughts from his brain, but they persisted, "I don't know."

* * *

**This is an idea i've had for a long time, originally this was going to be straight up comedy with some romance, i don't know how it turned into this. I have to stop listening to love songs while writing stories. I thought i'd upload this because it's been a long time since i've written anything, and i don't want to become suddenly inactive for months! i want to keep posting stories, and improving my style. I love adventure time, and am seriously stoked for season 5 to start on monday! Thank you for reading this story, and special thanks to those who read and reviewed my other Adventure time stories, i love you guys, you inspire me to keep doing this thing. I honestly can't believe the other stories became as popular as they did. I guess that's all i've got to say for now. See you next time! **


End file.
